


Tacos

by ghostofaman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Masks, One Shot, covid-19 pandemic mention, just 2 bros on a date, they actually went to meet up and idk what to feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofaman/pseuds/ghostofaman
Summary: Target flys down to see Zyph and they get tacos one afternoon.
Relationships: Zyph & Target3DGaming
Kudos: 3





	Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> They actually went to meet up and I'm so happy they did they looked like they had fun.

"Dude, you know what I could go for right now?" Zyph says looking over at Target who's sitting across the kitchen table from him.

"What?"

"Tacos."

"Of course." Target teases.

"Hey man, tacos are good! I told you it's the Texas in me." Zyph defends himself with a smile.

"I'm down for tacos man, don't you worry." Target replies.

"Yes! Let's go." Zyph checks his pocket for his wallet and keys, and makes sure he has a mask with him. They walk out the front door to Zyph's car.

The car ride to the taco place was serene. Zyph going on about the different places they could try was calming in some way. Target occasionally spoke up so they could narrow down a place to go, but listening to his friend ramble was nice. 

He realized while on their way to the decided Mexican food place, that he had never really hung out with Zyph alone. Of course they had met before in real life, multiple times, but it had been a very different feeling. They had only seen each other during their times at Vidcon, their friends and acquaintances also with them. This was finally something they had to themselves, and Target enjoyed it. They didn't really express it, but they genuinely cared for each other and both of them being here in this exact moment, together, was a great feeling; even if it was just a car ride to a restaurant.

"Yo Jay." Zyph said, snapping his fingers near Targets face. "We're here."

"Oh, sweet." Target pulls himself out of his thoughts.

Zyph doesn't ask why he was zoned out.

They get out of the car, putting their masks on while making their way inside the restaurant. As they walk in Zyph makes his way to talk to the person at the hostess stand who, after a moment, motions for the boys to follow them to a table. They sit down and a waiter comes to take their drink orders, then walks away to the back.

"I still can't believe you flew down here during a pandemic, are you insane?" Zyph says to Target, while pulling his mask under his chin.

"I wanted to see you!" Target repeats the action. "And I had to get out of the house man, I can only take so much of my family." Target says with a grin.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come regardless." 

Their waiter comes back with their drinks and they order what they came for.

They talked amongst themselves, about work, family, interests. While doing so, Target noticed Zyph had a look on his face, that Target interpreted as him being curious.

"If you were wondering what I was thinking about in the car-" Zyph slightly tilts his head to the side. "It was about us... how we got to this point, ya know." Target admits.

"Oh..I didn't want to ask you if it was something personal."

"I knew you wanted to ask dude, I could see it in your eyes."

"Oh boy, you got me." Zyph puts his hands up.

"But I'm glad we're at this point in our friendship man, where I can just show up at your door during an outbreak of a highly contagious virus." Target deadpans, and Zyph laughs hysterically.

Zyph rests his head in his hands after gaining a somewhat straight face. "You know what?"

"What Dylan."

"I'm gonna fly up to see you next." Zyph pokes Target's arm, a smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it." Target boops him back, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: If they ever express that they are uncomfortable being written about I will take this fic down.


End file.
